Outcast Angel
by PeechTao
Summary: Riku struggles with the Ansem within. The part of his soul that whisper for him to take his life, to kill the king, to simply let go. How will Riku survive his own mind? oneshot. FINISHED!


Own nothing but the story line. Please review! it is a very good story, a nice adition to the whole Riku thought process.

Outcast Angel

When I shut the door I truly believed that it was the last time Sora, Kairi and I would ever be together. Such valuable friends. The heart I thought I had lost ached and burned as that mighty door sealed. Seemingly forever. Their fight was over. Mine was just beginning.

The largest heartless I had ever beheld beside that cursed Ansem's ship lay in masses of hundreds of thousands at my finger tips. Each claiming their own right to rend me limb from limb. King Mickey tossed a blade at me and I rushed into battle only half willing. The possession of my body, the heartless control of my mind has left me weak and barely able to conceive defending myself. After all, Kairi and Sora are safe. Why not just give up and let these creatures have me? What is there left to fight for?

My muscles smart with each new stroke of that sword in my hands. It is in this frenzied state of being, this teetering line between self sacrifice, pride, and exhaustion the voices beyond the confining door reach me.

"Sora!" I hear in Kairi's voice.

"Remember . . ." Sora replies. His voice is fading. I strain to hear it. To hear the last traces of my friends before I let go forever. "I'll always be with you too! I'll come back to you . . . I promise!"

A heartless takes advantage of my preoccupation and in a back handed swat flings me into a rock face. My head rebounds off the sharp fissures and the world goes black. Have I been blinded? Or is the world really set in such darkness I can not see?

I must not give up! Those thoughts of suicide are Ansem's, the evil snake, not mine! "I'll come back too." I whisper a silent promise to Kairi, wondering if in her heart she can hear me. My breath shutters with the slight traces of hope among the words of partial despair.

"Riku!" The king shouts, racing over.

The sounds of my weak heart have drowned out the pounds of the colossal giants feet behind me. Without eyes, I must listen to everything around me, smell for that sulfuric wisp of air those heartless let off. Mickey has saved me from this one, but I will not make that a habit. After all, the destruction of that one has only made room for the six others who wish to replace him.

I place a hand on the king's shoulder, or where I assume that may be. "There's no use here. Let's go. See if we can out run them."

Mickey agreed. He started off and I followed the sound of his feet upon the sandy ground.

I will not lie and say I was not ashamed of running, but what should be done? I'm blind and weak, Mickey no better off, key blade or not. As is I could barely spur my legs to climb and dodge, run and stop just before slipping off a cliff I did not realize was before me.

One of those giants behind be strikes down with his fists and smashes the spot I had just rolled away from. I find a new, somewhat cruel strength beginning to fill me. Spurred on by the darkness, the Ansem, left in my soul the new ability springs out without warning.

I can hear the king gasp. He mummers a word I can not distinguish. I run up the heartless's arm and strike a head blow that sends him into oblivion. If this is to be my grave, it will also be those of anyone surrounding. Friend of foe. As I fall towards the ground, my eyes are opened anew. I see the world as if through a red haze of destruction. My muscles have been rejuvenated. My moves are quicker. In moments thirty more fall at the fury of that blade. The heartless have pulled back, and I turn my attention to the King.

He steps away from me. A worthy move, for he is next on my list.

"Don't do this!" he pleads, " I know who you are, who you really are! Riku!"

The world is shrouded in darkness as my body collapses over the cliff. Mickey is watching as I fall, mouthing my name in a scream I can not hear.

* * *

Darkness, nothing but the same sickening darkness wherever I turn. Then again what did I expect? I am in the heartless realm. What light do they need? But in a way, this is stranger. Not only is it without, but also within. Like cold hands reaching to snatch my heart from the corn husk that my body is nothing more than. It is a living, breathing blackness. 

I sit up on my hands and knees at first. Just to make sure I could. Then I move to be in a sitting position.

Assessing my injuries from taking such an impromptu fall I was sure would kill me, starts with my back. As I sat up a large object, like a boulder, rolled off it. A stiff wind passes by and causes my lip to feel cold, wet. With an embarrassed thought I wonder if in my dazed sleep I was drooling. Why that matters in a uninhabited world, I have yet to understand, but the speculation is there nonetheless. My finger taps the against the liquid. It feels different then the prediction. With the sting that follows, I realize it is blood. Not surprising after all. I notice more beside my right eye, knees, and my left wrist feels broken. A good thing I am right handed.

I probe around for my weapon with my good hand, keeping the other against my chest. To my surprise, the ground beneath me begins to crumble. I reach out to grasp a firmhold upon anything,only to find more falling rocks.

Suddenly I feel another hand reach out to mine and lift me up.

"King Mickey?" I ask.

"Gosh, look at him! Some fish you caught!" a man whispers.

"You all right?" the one who drops me asks.

"Yes, I think so."I reply, wondering slightly how they could see me at all in this darkness. I could not even see me!

The man hums slightly, as if he is thinking. "Well, we should at least drop you off somewhere. Anyone to take a look at those weird eyes."

I blinked at them. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think he can see, Axel." the first says.

I feel a hand passing before my face. Am I really blind? But how can that be? I just saw the King not that minutes ago . . .or was it hours?

"Yeah, I think your right, Roxas. Well, come on, whoever-you-are." Axel prods me forward with his hand and leads me onto some ship. Roxas disappears, my guess to pilot. Axel stays and bandages me up. After all that I must look like some mummy. I knew Sora and Kairi would have a laugh of it all.

"So what is your name?" He asks. "After all, we are getting somewhat acquainted here."

"Riku." I reply.

"And you can't see at all? That's weird." He chuckled. "Then again, with all that your wrapped up in I'd expect you to be dead or something. You fell like, two hundred feet or something crazy like that. That's some strength."

I sigh, letting my shoulders hunch. "I thought it was just my surroundings. You know? But now I'm not so sure. It came back once. When I was fighting the heartless with King Mickey. It's back again now." I look up, taking in the sight of my rescuer. He is wearing a black cloak and his hair is a spiky fire red.

He gives me a skeptical look. "Mickey? Was that, that mouse guy?"

I give a small laugh. "Yeah."

"But, he said your name was Ansem. I heard him call it when you fell off the cliff." Axel says. "Maybe you hit your head a little too hard, huh?"

With fear in my heart, I push him away to stand and take in the sight of my form in the mirror beside me. It was true! It was true! I was not Riku . . . But how can that be? I can still control myself as Riku, but I look like Ansem himself. I crushed the mirror, screaming in my mind and willing my body's true form to return. All my power left and I crumpled into Axel's arms. Unconscious.

* * *

Roxas and Axel, I later found out, dropped me off at the nearest doctor and took off. Not like my spirit is hurt by it at all. 

I have discovered something. Some great power spurred on by the dark piece of Ansem within me. In the darkness that he has created in my heart, I find an amazing, destructive vitality. I know I must use it. But what comes with this? With terror I realize to defeat darkness, to help Sora, Kairi, Mickey, I must . . .I must become Ansem again.

To save my friends from the evil I overheard from Roxas and Axel, these Nobodies and Organization XIII, I will make the ultimate sacrifice. I will succumb to the evil rage, hate, and pain.

Drawling a blindfold over my eyes, to keep me from seeing the light and turning back into Riku, I take on Ansem's form. I know I may never be myself again, but that matters little.

This is all I can do to save them. Sora, Kairi . . . This is for you.

* * *

Remember to review! thanks so much! 


End file.
